mtascfandomcom-20200215-history
31st Person
Early Life. 31st is Persons final life. He started off as a grumpy man who rarely spoke to anyone other than Wanderer (Who would appear in his CEOSAT with a Penguin) He preferred to be on his own and when he did have people around, he would try to get them away as soon as possible. He soon met Nui, an alien who had been turned into a cat by the Demonics. 31st took him with him to find out more about him but eventually they became good friends. During this time ; Jeff was kidnapped by the Demonics, but it appeared like he had died, Person became angered and enraged. He exiled himself away into his CEOSAT and tried not too speak to anyone. Self Exile During this phase he changed his interior to suit his new personality. he made it smaller and added a study into the back corner, where he would constantly research. He would not welcome anyone into his CEOSAT and anyone who did come in, he would kick them out almost instantly. He refused to talk to anyone which led to a falling out between him and wanderer. The Phantom from his 30th life resumed to haunt him over what he would do, but one day with the help of Cobra,Isaac,Explorer and wanderer, he defeated it, however the four who helped him where not visible to him as they had use trahuns watch. Person moved out of this phase when he learnt the Demonics where still out there and tritanzan needed his help now more than ever. Dealing with the Demonics For years on, Person would be at constant war with the Demonics, focusing only on bringing them down. During this time he became far more social and spoke to his old friends far more than ever before. During this phase of his life ; his interior changed twice. Once to a Neon room ; during the Neon room phase he met Mikey, who betrayed him. The Second room was a large white room with blue roundels. During this time he met Noth, who would soon become one of his best friends and most powerful allies. The Timeline Splits The Person, Noth, Nui & Co made it to the Demonic ship. However the timeline split into two halves. Timeline One Timeline one was a timeline where Noth died and took down the Demonics with him. Person lost his life and became a 32nd. However this timeline was incomplete ; and the Demonics where not completly gone. So 32nd travelled back in time with the help of father time, split the timeline into two and completed it. However 32nd was trapped in this timeline with his other self. Timeline Two Timeline two, the same happened but Noth didn't die and the Demonics where completely wiped out with only one survivor who was later killed. Aftermath the aftermath was Person hunting down the last Demonic, and him ultimately mellowing out completely into a more friendly Person for a while anyway. Meeting Skye Person met Skye on an alien planet. Her ship was crashed and she needed a lift off. Person reluctantly accepted her. The two quickly became friends. Jeclow Jeclow was a Demonic version of rad, sent to kill Skye with his associate Beefy. The two easily won their first few fights, but soon Cobra found the weakness to the shield. They had a base on ravaxa delta and guarding it was a beast. It was easily dispatched allowing them to enter the base. Father time's body was found within the complex and Beefy was slain during this time. Person then threw himself into the reactor with Jeclow. With the two appearing dead. Skye,Noth,Woth and the others questioned if they where really dead. However, Jeclow soon showed up on Earth again. As did Person. The Two had a gunfight and Person won. He swore from that day onwards he wouldn't get into fights unless he had to ; Snapping his flintlocks he returned to the CEOSAT and patched himself up. Earth Life Person & Skye moved into a house on earth. It was located in sunset valley near Wanderer's house. Person was then sent forward in time where he met an alternate version of himself who overused the term Aye. This alternate Person sacrificed himself so Person could continue on his life. The Final Stand Of The Demonics Person learnt that a final batch of the demonics existed. He went to go & stop them but doing so he lost Skye, Noth, Woth and most of his other friends. Person finished them off seemingly killing him but he was sent into a 2nd timeline. The Beginning of the end Person lived a good 50,000 years in that timeline, working out a way to get back to his own timeline. It was at the end of these when the new timeline Demonics invaded tritanzan. He saw a young Jevaz (aka this timelines version of him) die at the hand of the Demonics. So he took him & a young Skye away but doing so, the demonics found a way out of the timeline. Person met up with his friends in the main timeline and taught Jevaz how to fight the demonics. Jevaz became good at combat and Person Left him to do what he wanted to from there on out. Death Person was sent back in time by evolving weeping angels. He sent foward a past version of himself to fight them off. During this time, The Old Person fought off some Demonics. However he was drugged and he knew this. So he killed himself by injecting himself with a deadly poison. Little did he know the Demonics recovered his Body and took it in.